Songfics Collection
by marian0artemis0locksley
Summary: This is a collection of songfics spanning through the seasons/ series.Sorry, this is an awful summary. I'll rate it T for now, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Author: marian0artemis0locksley

Author: marian0artemis0locksley

Summary: A songfic to "I'm Not That Girl" from Wicked. Djaq thinks about Will between Series 1 and Series 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or Robin Hood. I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Djaq climbed up the tree, watching Will hand food to a blonde girl. She felt pure hatred well up at the sight of the girl. The girl had been flirting with her unknowing Will. _Her _Will? When had she started thinking of him like that? Will didn't belong to her, to Djaq. He never would. Djaq sighed.

Hands touch

Eyes meet

Sudden silence

Sudden heat

She remembered the time that they had been doing deliveries and his calloused hand touch her fingers… They had both looked away in embarrassment as John approached.

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl

He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl

She could not deny how she felt anymore. She could not deny that she was ridiculously jealous of the blonde girl. She couldn't say that she only thought of Will as a friend. The carpenter was the only member of the gang that she would do anything for. With Allan and Robin, Much, John, and Marian there were limits. _Besides_ she thought _I am just the little warrior Saracen slave girl. I am not Lady Saffiyah. I am not Blondie._

Don't dream too far

Don't lose sight of who you are

Don't remember that rush of joy

He could be that boy

I'm not that girl

Her dreams, her dreams and hopes of her and Will walking through the forest, with no boundaries, no lies, requited love, came to the surface.

Every so often we long to steal

To the land of what might have been

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

When reality sets back in

She stared again at the pretty, petite girl flirting with the youngest member of the gang.

Blithe smile

Lithe limb

She who's winsome

She wins him

Gold hair with a gentle curl

She turned her face away. Djaq couldn't bear watching another second.

That's the girl he chose

And heaven knows

I'm not that girl

Don't wish

Don't start

Wishing only wounds the heart

I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl

There's a girl I know

He loves her so

I'm not that girl


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This takes place during the space between 2-7 and 2-8. Shanima, thank you for the review!

Disclaimer

Marian ran through the forest, laughing euphorically at the success of their last raid. She was thrilled to be a member of the gang and for a moment she wondered why she hadn't taken Robin up on his offer before. Her face fell as she remembered. She bit her lip to keep from crying and closed her eyes, pushing away the unshed tears.

_He's gone._ She reminded herself wistfully, bitterly. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes. She turned around hadtily.

"Oh. It's you." She sighed in relief.

"Yes. Disappointed?" Robin asked

"No, of course not. I could do without the infamous Locksley cockiness, though." she said, trying to add sarcasm to lighten things up.

"Aye" He grinned "But where would be the fun in that?" His grin lessened as he examined her face.

"Something wrong, my love?" He asked, worry evident on his face.

"No. I just… For the first time I really miss him. I want them to pay. " She turned away.

" Love, I know you want vengeance but , I know this will make me sound like a hypocrite, but sometimes you have to forgive.

_Forgive_

_Sounds good_

_Forget_

_I'm not sure I could_

"Maybe if I had left before and taken him with me… maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if I had listened to you about Gisbourne and the Sheriff and their guards- he might be safe. " Marian said, her hatred obvious.

_I'm through with doubt _

_Nothing left for me to figure out_

_Its turned my whole world around and I kinda like it_

_I'm not ready to make nice,_

_I'm not ready to back down,_

_I'm still mad as hell_

_And I don't have time_

_To go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is_

_You think I should_

She subconsciously turned and started walking towards Locksley. Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He wrapped his arms around her, the movement embracing her but also keeping her from running.

"Marian" he hissed "Would Edward want this? Want you to be killed for not thinking? "

She stopped struggling and the wild look that had come over her left, her eyes were once again focused.

"No. No, he wouldn't." she replied, trying to convince herself as well as him.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: This is part of the Songfic Collection

Summary: This is part of the Songfic Collection. I am sorry that the order of events is so scrambled! This takes place in mid- season 2.

Author's Notes: Thank you very much to MissWed, Mira-and-Allan, and Shanima for reviewing! This is my first fic so I needed some criticism and compliments and notes. Thank you! You guys deserve homemade chocolate chip cookies and Much's "chicken" stew! Gratias tibi ago! (Thank you in Latin.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. If I did Marian would still be alive. I do not own Norah Jones' song, "Don't Know Why". Once again, I own nothing.

Chapter Three: Don't Know Why

Robin stared at the ceiling of his tent; glad for once that Much was not with him. He loved Much as a brother but sometimes a man needs some alone time. And some quiet. He needed time to reflect on the last four- and- a- half years. On what he had left behind. On _who_ he had left behind.

_I waited till I saw the sun_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I left you by the house of fun_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_I don't know why I didn't come_

_When I saw the break of day_

_I wished that I would fly away_

_Instead of kneeling in the sand_

_Catching tear drops in my hand_

Whenever he thought of war, of "glory" he fell into an abyss of bitterness. He had left his lands, his love, his _Marian _for bloodshed. Bloodshed and unnecessary death.

_My heart is drenched in wine_

_But you'll be on my mind_

_Forever_

He would do anything to be on the next ship (well, carriage, then ship, then carriage) back home to England. Here, nothing was worth anything. Killing and being a war hero wasn't idealized glory.

_Out across the endless sea_

_I would die in ecstasy_

_But I'll be a bag of bones_

_Riding down the road alone_

**Robin woke up. Much was leaning over him, his face worried.**

**"Master?" he yelped, pleading with Robin to tell him, to talk to him. "Was it… the Holy Land?"**

**Robin shook his head, trying to clear it. "No- not exactly. I was there, but it wasn't… I wasn't…" His voice drifted into silence. "It was nothing. Go back to sleep."**

**"Not bein' funny, mate, but…" Allan began with his standard response "you were singing. Odd nightmare that must have been…" Allan muttered as he too fell asleep leaving only Robin awake.**


	4. Chapter 4

Songfics 4

Will wandered through the forest; unconsciously letting his feet carry him to the camp. He ran his hands through his already windblown and tangled hair, thinking about the beautiful woman doctor. He had been on an emotional tornado lately, confused about Djaq and scared for the King and angry for the villagers. He strode down a different path and started gathering some flowers off the forest floor. _Primroses!_ He thought _Djaq would love these! She can probably make tons of stuff out of these!_ He collected them and carried them dazedly down the well- concealed path to the infamous outlaws' home.

Will

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

Will ran his calloused fingers again through his hair as he opened the door. Thankfully, Djaq wasn't inside. However, the rest of the gang seemed to know what he was thinking. They stopped their work as he began singing.

Will

_No girl is worth the aggravation _

_That's ancient history, been there, done that_

Allan rolled his eyes for what seemed to Will like the millionth time.

Allan

_Who'd ya think you're kidding_

_She's the earth and heaven to ya_

The old argument caught Robin's ears and walked over to clap Will on the shoulder.

Robin

_Try to keep it hidden, William, _

_We can see right through you_

Will moaned. If they could figure it out, then surely Djaq would with her quick mind and her bravery, and her gentle fingers, and her soft hair… He pushed the other, more irksome, more dangerous thoughts away.

Will

_Noo…_

He paced furiously, trying to push away the feelings as he pushed away the camp, disappearing under his big feet. Allan sat down and bent back over his belated supper. Robin just crossed his arms and stared, unbelieving, at Will's back. John grunted from his position in front of the fire.

Robin

_You pine, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh oh_

Will turned around incredulously at his words. _Pining? _He thought _Me? Never._ He presented his argument.

Will

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"I do _not_ love Djaq." He stated.

Allan snorted as Robin laughed, tears coming to his eyes. Will's glare eventually stopped him.

"Do you find yourself thinking of her all the time?" Robin asked solemnly.

Will faltered. _Did _he? "Well, yes, but-"

"Do you see flowers and say 'I'm sure Djaq will love these'?" he interrogated.

"Yes! But-"

"Do you get mad whenever she talks to a man."

"Yes. But-"

"You love her mate! Stop saying ya don't when even I can tell ya do. " Allan insisted. Everyone was silent. After an amazingly long pause, Will sat down at the table and smiled crookedly at Allan.

"_At least out loud" _he sighed loudly. He didn't notice a woman walk into the room. "_I won't say I'm in love"_ It was only when Djaq dropped the bowl she had been holding that he noticed she had heard. Everything.


End file.
